The Legend of Zelda: The Gate Keepers
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: In the Beginning there was only Time, it's Ebb and Flow. Two Sisters, Kindred Deities, Lilia ruled the Ebb of time, whilst Hylia commanded the Flow of time. But the sisters were lonely, and the twin Spirits soon yearned for something more. Link/OC
1. The Forest Boy

**So this is my first take on a Legend of Zelda story. i'm excited, i even made up my own legend, which you got a taste of in the header. XD i hope you guys enjoy! messages/reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Prologue: A Star is Born

It was a dark, moonless night as a woman cut through the shadows. She gripped her precious cargo to her chest, wrapping it tighter to keep it warm. A howl in the distance only sped the woman's pace more. She stumbled, but caught herself before she fell. The blankets began to cry and she cooed, uncovering the child's face. She put a finger to its mouth and kissed it's forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached Kakariko Village, and she began to ascend the stairs leading to the Village.

_"Come now my queen, push, we're almost there." Her Nursemaid cooed Nabooru, wiping sweat from her forehead. Nabooru began to cry, the pain of child birth was more painful than anything she'd ever felt before. _

A few street lanterns were lit and she quietly slipped past the two guards who were sleeping on duty. They snored loudly, and the child giggled. Nabooru smiled and felt tears stinging her eyes.

As she snaked her way through the city, She already knew the family that Lilia would be settled with. They were the shopkeepers of the city, the newly wed Pandiri family. She reached their two-story residence, and gave her child one last look.

_Soft cries rang out, filling the room. Nabooru took a deep breath, heaving a loud sigh._

_"She is beautiful Mistress." Nabooru held her arms out to receive her new bundle of joy. She took the baby gently in her arms, two amber orbs looking back at her, shining in the dim light._

_"My queen, you must let me check." Her Nursemaid spoke from the corner of the room. "It is prophesized. Please, before word gets out." The woman gently took the child from Nabooru's arms and Nabooru felt fear creep over her._

"I love you Lanora." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "May no darkness touch you in this place." She placed her bundle on the portico.

Upon leaving the child, she also left a note written in Hylian and the most prized possession of the Gerudo People, a glowing sapphire holding the power of the gods, Nayru's Love.

_"She has the mark." Nabooru heard hushed whispers from the corner of the room. The woman looked up at her and then back down to study the baby._

_"Let me see!" Nabooru's cried out. Her Nursemaid ignored her pleas, Nabooru's heart began to pound. "GIVE HER TO ME!" The queen commanded. The Maid had no choice but to comply. Nabooru gracefully took the babe into her arms. With a deep breath she grabbed her daughters arm, lifting it ever so slightly. There, underneath her upper arm, was a white chevron, the Mark of the Ameera, the prophecized child._

She nudged the small fortune, making it cry and stood in the darkness, waiting for the Pandiri's to answer the door. After a minute the front door opened and Florien Pandiri emerged in his sleeping tunic. He looked at the child and she immediately stopped crying. He saw the note and picked it up. 'Your daughter.' It said on the first side. 'It was the only way her safety would be ensured… Wait for Link.' it said on the second. Florien frantically searched the grounds but to his dismay found no one. He smiled and picked up his child and with one last look retreated into the house.

"It is done." Nabooru said turning away from the house. She quickly made her way back to the entrance. In like a shadow and out just as quickly.

_The tone in the room was hushed, agitated, Nabooru began to weep._

_"Come child, it is a gift. It is a mark of the gods!" The servants tried to reason with her, but Nabooru would hear none of it._

_"It is a mark of Death." The queen hissed, clutching the child to her chest, crying for her daughter. "You must help me," She turned to her most trusted servant. "I must take her to Kakariko."_

* * *

Chapter One: The Forest Boy

Castle Town was bustling with activity, it being the first open market day of the lunar cycle. Despite her best efforts, Lanora tried to ease her way through the crowd, but the wagon full of goods, and her large horse made it nearly impossible.

Lanora was passing a large group of men huddled around the Blacksmith shop, watching a demo for his newest sword. She tried to peak through the crowd, wanting to see this new blade, it was so popular, word of it had even reached Kakariko, but to her disappointment she found that the crowd was too thick to see anything.

It was no matter, not even rain could dampen her spirit. Today was Lanora's first trading trip alone to Castle Town. Her father had sent her with a list of goods she needed to come back with and she was hell-bent on making sure she got what she came for, and sold all the goods she brought with her.

Lanora spied an open stall across the fairway. She decided that would be a good place to set up shop. Her mother had just spent the last month stitching together Winter Tunics. Her father's shop was known for its adventurers cloth, the Pandiri Tunics were thicker than Hylian Tailors made.

_I should be able to sell quite of few of these with the season change coming._ She folded a few of the tunics up, laying them gently on the counter of the next thing she set up were a quiver of Pandiri Arrows, another item her family's shop was known for. During her father's adventuring days he had learned to fashion arrows that could fly the fastest and straightest.

All in all it only took about 30 minutes for her to set up her wares counter. After she was done properly displaying the Pandiri Tunics and Arrows, the only thing left to set up were basic items, quivers, saddlebags, boots.

"Step right up, bargains on Pandiri Tunics and Arrows. We have Quivers, we have Wallets, we have Saddlebags! Anything the Hylian needs, you name it we got it!" Lanora shouted over the crowd, not really grabbing anyone's attention. She leaned on the counter, sighing into her hand. _Now we wait._

Link rode into Castle Town. He hopped off his horse, leaving her with the stable attendant. He strode into town, looking his summons over and over, not even believing what he was reading. He had received the summons via postmaster, not even sure how the man found him, considering he is a wanderer.

_"I'm looking for Link, the sender said he'd be around here!" Link stood up cautiously, eyeing the man. He seemed to be a royal postman, but around here you could never be to careful._

_ "I am he." He spoke slowly, hand on the hilt of his sword. The postman smiled._

_ "Good, I don't have to go looking anymore. This letter be from the Princess her self, she summons you to the Castle, immediately."_ _Link took the letter from the man, looking it over. Indeed it did bear the Royal Seal. But now he was even more confused._

_ "She asked for me by name? Why?" The postman shrugged at links question._

_ "I don't ask questions, I just deliver the mail. Have a good day sir!" He said before running off._

On his way to town he noticed he was low on rations, he needed arrows desperately so he could hunt, and his tunic was beginning to wear thin. He cursed the Castle Town tailors. He glanced around, the square was packed, full of shoppers looking for good deals. He didn't have time to wait in line at a stall. Link growled in frustration.

"Step right up, bargains on Pandiri Tunics and Arrows. We have Quivers, we have Wallets, we have Saddlebags! Anything the Hylian needs, you name it we got it!" Link heard a voice ring out, clear as a bell, of the bustle of the busy streets.

There was a girl, about his age, who had set up shop a ways down the street. He raised an eyebrow, no buyers in line, either her wares are terrible or she just set up. Link decided to give it a chance, quickly closing the gap between him self and the stall.

"I'd like to take a look at your Tunics and your Arrows." Lanora looked up at the man who had just approached her stall. She gave him a big smile, handing him an arrow out of the quiver.

"Best arrows in Hyrule, if I may say so." Lanora boasted, the gentleman raised an eyebrow at her, unbelieving. "Take a shot if you'd like." She gestured to a small target hanging on the back of her wagon.

The man nodded at her, pulling his bow off his back. Lanora took this time to look the man up and down. He wore a forest green tunic, which looked a little shabby and worn, with white leggings and worn leather boots. The most curious of all the items was the green Stocking Cap he wore on his head. The style strangely suited him, although the style was definitely dated.

Link loaded the arrow, the nock felt good between his fingers. The arrow wasn't as light as he had though it would be. Link let the arrow fly, shocked at how straight the path was, and how fast it had reached it's target. It was true, these were the best arrows he had ever used.

"How much for how many?" He asked plainly, turning to the shop keep. The shop keep smiled at him, a warm, endearing smile, one he found fitted her well.

"70 rupees for 50 arrows, 50 rupees for 30. It's a better deal if you get more." She said matter of factly, crossing to the arrow quiver. Link studied the girl, her complexion was a shade darker than that of a normal Hylian's, with auburn hair, brown eyes and pointy ears. Her dress was traditional Hylian, ankle length peasant skirt with a white blouse, however she slightly reminded him of the Gerudo's he'd met once before, and then he remembered how good they were at lying. He waited to see her shift, any sign of a fib, but she stood proud and tall, waiting for his answer.

"I'll take 50." Link said after a short contemplation. His eyes darted around the stall, searching for the tunics she spoke of. There were a pile of them sitting on the shop counter in red's, blue's and tan's. he felt disappointed, he desperately needed a new tunic, but he was always partial to green. "I'll take a Tunic as well if you have one in green."

Lanora scrunched her face up in contemplation. She wasn't sure if there were any she still had to unpack, but she thought she may as well look for the gentleman, since he was her only customer. She searched through the back of her wagon.

Lanora was ready to give up hope, but down at the very bottom of the wagon she found a green tunic. _That's curious_. She thought as she pulled the tunic out. Brushing it off she handed it to the man.

"You're lucky, its not often my mother gets green fabric." The man gave her a tight smile, and pulled his wallet pouch off of his belt. Lanora studied his face, it seemed worn, like he had seen many things, but he seemed so young, couldn't be any older than eighteen. He signaled that he was ready to pay bringing Lanora back to reality.

"70 for the arrows, and," She looked at the man. Lanora wanted to give him a deal. "And since you're my first customer of the day you can have two tunics for the price of one!" He looked at her flatly. "Okay, okay, half off the tunic?"

"I can't except that, this is a sturdy tunic." He argued, taking Lanora by surprise. Link felt that the price she was asking for was much too low, she wouldn't make a profit if she gave it to him for that price. The shop keep watched him curiously, but he stood firm.

"How about I throw in a saddle bag and you can pay me full price on the tunic?" Link debated for a moment, before hesitantly agreeing.

"Great." Lanora said with a smile, taking the jewels from him. The two shared a smile before Link departed, heading towards the main gate to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Lanora was leading her family's horse by the reigns. It had been a prosperous day for the Pandiri household. They had managed to acquire a bolt of high-end fabric, four gallons of milk and two chickens, on top of the rupees she had earned from the stall. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her father what she had accomplished so she picked up her pace.

Link rode fast through the fields, his trusty filly carrying him across the expansive plains of Hyrule. He was sent toward Kakariko by the Princess, she told him she wasn't sure what he'd find, but when he found it he would know. The sky grew dark and a sense of urgency grew in the pit of his stomach as he spurred Epona to go faster. She whinnied but complied and he began to round Lon Lon Ranch.

Lanora looked at the sun and noted it was only five, about an hour and a half until sunset. Though she was only an hour's walk from Kakariko she didn't want to risk getting stuck in the field at dusk. She didn't want to chance the monsters and wolves. Lanora picked up her pace, but a sharp howl stopped her in her tracks.

The horse reared and whinnied and Lilia stroked its brow.

"It's okay Sestina, it's not near nightfall." Lanora smiled as the horse calmed down, but she noticed her surroundings growing darker every second. The sky was filling with clouds that blacked out the sun and made the field grow dark as night.

Nervously, Lanora fiddled with the blue sapphire necklace she'd had since birth. It grew brighter in the darkness, as it always did. The howling and snarls got louder with the growing darkness and Lilia began to run in the direction of Kakariko.

The ground shook beneath her feet and a giant worm like creature shot out of the earth in front of her. She screamed and fell back landing hard on her backside. Sestina reared and broke free of the cart running in the direction of Lake Hylia. Lanora wanted desperately to get up, but her under arm began to burn as if someone was branding it. She brought her hand to her arm and traced the sensation, feeling the raised shape of her birthmark. The white chevron she'd had since the day she was brought into the world had now put her in searing pain, leaving her open to the monstrosity that would be the end of her.

The worm roared and Lanora covered her face as to shield herself from the creature. Her eyes grew wide as tendrils escaped from its razor sharp mouth and shot down towards her.

Lanora's body trembled uncontrollably with fear as she watched the monster descend upon her. A blue light shot from her necklace, surrounding her body, stopping the monster in its tracks. He shot out one tendril towards her, but it hit the blue shield and bounced back. The tendril sizzled, like it had been struck by fire.

The monster tried a different approach and began to pound the barrier with its head. Once, twice, and on the third time the shield cracked, shattering into pieces around Lilia. The monster, proud of itself, reared back and came at her again. Just as Lanora thought it was over, she heard a yell and the monster bellowed in pain. A young man stood in front of her, one of the beast's tendrils squirming on the ground. The monster roared and disappeared beneath the earth.

The man in green turned around and knelt on the ground next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. The young girl looked up at him and Link instantly recognized her as the woman from the stall he'd visited earlier in the day.

"Are you alright?" Link's question after his initial shock faded. His voice pounded in her ear. Lanora wasn't sure why she felt so weak, but the searing pain in her birthmark had dissipated, along with the bright blue shield of light. Link watched worriedly as the young girl struggled to keep her eyes open until she finally went limp in his arms.

Link sighed, picking her up and placing her on her cart. Surveying the area, he could see the sign for Kakariko village of in the distance. _I bet someone in Kakariko knows this girl._ There was a faint whinnying and Link looked at the top of the hill. The girl's horse was bucking wildly, still in shock.

_I'll head there after I wrangle her horse. _Link took a step and hesitated, looking down at the girl. The wind had blown her red hair into her eyes. Gently he brushed it behind her pointed ears. Her tanned skin was warm to the touch, and wet with sweat, causing a sense of urgency to stir within him. Link whistled, calling Epona to him.

"Alright girl, we've got a horse to round up."

* * *

Lanora was returned to the world by a series of shakes.

"Lanora! Lanora wake up!" Her eyes snapped open to the sound of her father's voice and she sat up hugging him.

"Father!" She began to cry and he cooed her softly.

"It's okay, You're safe." He said patting her back. "A wanderer saved you from a monster in Hyrule Field, thank the stars." Lanora heard two voices coming from the kitchen, the voice of her mother, and a deeper, familiar sounding, male voice.

"Is that him in the pantry?" she asked. Her father nodded. "I want to go to him." Florien stood up and helped his daughter to her feet. She stumbled for a second, but after collecting herself Lanora proceeded to the scullery.

As she entered the room a waft of paprika hit her nose and she saw the young man already downing a bowl of soup. If his voice didn't give him away, the green tunic and matching cap he wore did. Lanora's eyes widened, the man from Castle Town had saved her life. The man stopped eating upon seeing her and cleared his throat.

"Lanora!" Her mother said excitedly. Hilda ran over to Lanora and hugged her daughter tightly as if for the first time in a while. "I'm so glad you're okay." Lanora smiled and brushed past her mother, intent on talking to the boy who saved her life.

"Thank you." Lanora said, holding out her hand.

"It was nothing." he replied, reluctantly taking Lanora's hand. "But it was no coincidence that I came upon you." This took Lanora by surprise and she fumbled for something to say.

"What do you mean?" was all she managed to get out in her shock. He took a deep breath and sat down again.

"Perhaps you and your family should have a seat." Much to Florien's dismay, his wife and daughter immediately sat down, intently listening.

"I'll stand." A feeling of guilt crept up Florien's spine.

"I had been sent on the way to Kakariko by Princess Zelda. She said she didn't know what i would find but it was my Final Destiny." Link paused and looked at The Pandiri's, seeing a look of dread on their once happy faces. His eyes narrowed at them and he knew something was wrong. "What haven't you told your daughter?"

Lanora immediately looked at her parents, full of confusion.

"What is your name?" Florien asked the young man.

Link hesitated. The way he'd asked, it almost seemed like Florien was expecting him.

"I am Link." Her father swallowed and looked at his wife who took his hand in hers. Link was surprised they knew him, even though he knew they had been warned about this day.

"I can't tell her." Florien said, glancing at Link.

"You're the only one who knows why this happened." Link urged, knowing his future was now forever entwined with this family. Florien swallowed and looked at the table. There were a few moments of silence, while Florien worked out in his head the gentlest way to say what he had too.

"When I was younger I was crossing the Gerudo desert. I got lost and somehow made it to the Gerudo fortress where I was taken prisoner." Lanora gasped at the thought of those thieves hurting her father. "Their leader, Nabooru, took pity on me when I told her I had a fiancé in Hyrule. And she nursed me back to health, telling her women that I was free to live as I pleased among the grounds." He sighed once more and looked weary eyed at his daughter. "They taught me many things, swordsmanship, archery and horse breaking. The Pandiri Arrows? Nabooru taught me how to craft them..." Florien sighed heavily. He looked up at Hilda and caught her eyes. Florien looked away, unable to hold his wife's gaze. "I found I'd stayed longer than I had too because I fell in love with Nabooru." Hilda began to tear up and let out a pained whimper. Judging from her reaction, Lanora knew she had heard all of this before. "However our love would never be allowed by her kind, and after a half year I left to return to my bride to be."

"What does that story mean?" Lanora asked, dreading what she knew was true. She gazed up at her fatherly almost angrily, betrayal washing over her.

"I came back to Hyrule and married Hilda, however my relations with Nabooru weren't forgotten and several months after marrying Hilda, a child was left on our porch."

"No…" Lanora breathed, her eyes wide. Silently she urged him not to say anymore, shaking her head.

"That child was you dear." Hilda said quietly. Lanora began to cry and she put her hands to her face. Link shifted uncomfortably. He felt like he was an intruder, an unwanted witness to something complicated.

"I knew Nabooru wouldn't leave you with me if something hadn't happened and I feared the worst. I waited for word from her, but I heard nothing." Florien walked over to his letter box, fishing through papers he had stuffed there. "Until a couple years ago when I received a letter from her." Florien found what he was looking for and came back to the table with a crinkled paper. He handed it to his daughter and Lanora took it, reading it over and over again.

_When it's time, send her here. _

"I didn't even know this day would come! Everything about this situation was so vague." Florien began to ramble on and on. Lanora drowned him out and looked at her paper one more time.

"Send me where?" Lanora asked, staring up at her father. Florien gulped and put his arm around his wife.

"To the Gerudo Fortress." Lanora looked away from her family and wiped the tears.

"I guess it's time now, isn't it?" She said standing up. "Well take me. I want to go. Now." Her mother and Father stood, shaking their heads.

"We're far too old to travel across the plains. We'd never make it."

"But I can't go by myself." Lanora stated matter of factly, blinking away tears. Link, who sat silent through the conversation stood up, the wheels in his head turned and clicking into place. He flashed back to his earlier meeting with the princess.

_Final Destiny_.

"I must take her. It's my destiny." Lanora looked at him and sniffed. Destiny? was this still about what the princess said? "We must leave in the morning, at first light. It will be much safer than traveling at night." Lanora nodded and looked at her parents. Her mother tried to remain strong, supporting her husband, but Lanora knew that his infidelity had broken something inside her. Her father tried to stand tall, but he looked so whithered, so old.

"I'm going to my room to pack." She turned on her heel and took the steps to the second story, quickly going out of sight. Lanora didn't look back, she didn't want to look at any of them right now, her entire world had been turned upside down. She thought for so long that hr father was a good man, but now she was left uncertain, torn.

Hilda looked at her husband and then to Link.

"I love my daughter, and living everyday knowing that she's not mine kills me." she spoke shakily to Link. "However, I would do anything for her just the same." Hilda began to sob and ran to her marital room, slamming the door behind her.

"It's best you sleep in the shop." Florien said handing Link a blanket. "There's a hammock behind the counter. I'm sorry friend."

"I understand." Link said retreating from the house to the shop out front. Florien watched him go and walked to the sitting room. He pulled his old sword out of its case, which sat on the mantle, along with the gauntlets, and continued up the stairs to the loft, where Lanora's room was. He rapped on the door with his knuckles. A soft "come in" came from the other side, and he opened the door.

Florien found his daughter standing in front of her wardrobe, trying on his buckskin riding pants and boots he had passed down to her. She had a white tunic on over the pants, belted at the waist.

"You look quest worthy." He chuckled at himself. She ignored his comment, reaching into her wardrobe for something.

"I just want you to tell me what I need to bring." She demanded curtly. Florien cleared his throat, knowing she didn't want to talk.

"You'll need this." Florien said, walking over to her wardrobe and grabbing her suede sack. He looked at her wardrobe once more and got an 'Aha' look on his face. "You will also need these." he pulled out a set of heavy under stockings and a long duster jacket. "For the winter season. The last days of summer are upon us."

Lanora gave a reluctant smile and looked at her father, slowly taking the items from him.

"Thank you." They had a long embrace and he felt himself tearing up. He pushed it back and smiled.

"I'm sorry Lanora." She nodded and they separated.

"It's alright. I understand why it was a secret you kept from me." Lanora smiled, squeezing her father's hand.

"I have one more thing for you to take." He went back to the door, where he left the sword leaning on the frame and picked it up.

Lanora's eyes grew wide and she stepped back.

"Dad…" She said as he held it out to her. "I couldn't take Lazarus."

"You must. What's a hero without a sword?" She reluctantly took the sword and gauntlets from him. She attempted to put them on her hands, but fumbled and dropped one with a loud thud.

"Let me help you." Her father laughed, bending over to pick it up. He stood up and she held out her hands. Almost effortlessly he had them untied and tied back on her wrists.

"Thank you." she smiled, flexing her fingers. Florien went to exit Lanora's room, when she stopped him, remembering what her necklace had done that day. She figured since it was national truth day, he would tell her. "Father, what is my necklace?" She fingered it, and her father turned around, his eyes focusing on the blue sapphire.

"I'm not sure my dear, it was with you the day I found you. Why do you ask?" After studying him, she figured he was telling the truth.

"It saved my life."

* * *

**i hope you liked it! if not I'm sorry :(**


	2. A Journey Begins

**Chapter 2 :D yayyyyy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Journey Begins

Lanora stayed up until sunrise, brushing up on her swordplay in the loft. Her father had taught her quite a bit, probably the only woman in Kakariko who knew how. She hoped Link would be impressed.

When she exited her house she found that Link had been up too, preparing his horse for the journey ahead.

"You're up early." Lanora said, startled by the happy tone in her voice. Link grunted and threw his last satchel onto his horse. "I can tell you're not a morning person." He gave a small smile and went back to his work. "Or talkative."

"I already hitched your horse. Epona and I will carry the equipment since she is more used to long travels."

"Sestina is very well traveled!" Lanora huffed, rubbing her horses shoulder. Link said nothing while double-checking that all the items were in their rightful place.

A door opened and closed behind Lanora and she turned around to find her mother and father approaching from the house. Hilda looked as if she could start crying at any minute, and judging by the red circles around her eyes, she had just gotten done. Florien stood by his wife, never looking so proud as he did on this day. Lanora smiled at her parents and ran to them, embracing them.

It wasn't until she was in her parent's tight hug, that she realized she was leaving, and there was a high chance she may not return.

"I'm scared." Lanora said, suppressing tears.

"You're going to be fine. You're a Pandiri, after all." Her father smiled at her but she still felt uneasy. "I've taught you everything I know about anything," he said trying to soothe her "And you have this young man to protect you." Florien winked at Lanora, making her blush.

"Dad!" she said shoving him. He chuckled and sighed. Link cleared his throat, catching all of their attentions.

"If we want to get the most out of our traveling day, we must leave now." Lanora nodded and smiled at her mother. Hilda kissed her daughters forehead and began to tear up. Lanora turned and walked to her horse, pulling her satchel over her head and onto her left shoulder. She tightened the buckle on Lazarus, which was sheathed and slung on her back. Lanora walked over to Sestina and pulled herself up into the saddle, taking the reigns in her left hand and pushing her hair back with her right.

"Are you ready?" Link asked, his eyes full of intensity. Lanora nodded and without another look followed Link out of the village.

* * *

The day had passed by slowly for Lanora as she thought of her family she'd just left behind. Link had been in the lead all day, looking back periodically to make sure she was still there. All in all it had been boring for her.

"I think its time we make camp for the night. We must have the fire ready before nightfall." Link yelled back to her, halting Epona. Lanora nodded dumbly and stopped Sestina. She gracefully hopped off of her horse and patted her rear.

Link began to unpack the bags and supplies as Lanora stretched her legs. Her back cracked and she sighed heavily. Link continued to unpack diligently, making Lanora feel awkward, seeing how she was doing nothing.

"What do you need me to do?"

Link didn't miss a beat as he handed Lanora a large porcelain jug. She took it and looked at him, puzzled.

He sighed and pointed in the right direction. Lanora's eyes followed his finger and spied a small sparkling stream.

"Not a man of many words, are you?" Lanora mumbled as she walked away.

"I speak when it's necessary. You have eyes so it wasn't necessary." She glared at the stream, a glare that was meant for him and continued walking.

"Some people can't read minds." She mumbled, kneeling next to the brook. Lanora took the jug and plunged it into the rivulet and watched the bubbles escape as they were being replaced by water. "You don't need to be so rude either." She continued to herself. A movement by the Hylia Gate caught her attention and she swore she saw a flash of a green tunic.

Glancing behind her, she noted Link still sat where he left him. Lanora pulled the jug out of the water and placed in on the bank beside her. She stood cautiously and made to jump the creek.

"Lanora," she heard Link call from behind her. Lanora stopped in her tracks, not taking her eyes off the spot. "If you want something to eat, I need that water." She hesitated searching the grounds for another glimpse of what she saw but to Lilia's dismay she found nothing.

"I'm coming!" Lanora called bending over and picking up the pitcher. It was heavier than she expected, but she grasped it firmly and half ran back to the fire. She set the pot down at Links feet and stood up, rubbing her hands together.

She looked over her shoulder again. The Hylia Gate stood solidly, silently, but something about it seemed menacing. Link watched Lanora for a few moments, realizing she wasn't just taking in the scenery. Link's body rippled; suddenly he was on high alert. He followed her gaze, his eyes fixed on the gate for a moment. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, his gaze returning to Lanora.

Lanora turned back to camp to find Link watching her curiously. She cleared her throat, wondering how long he'd been watching her.

"See something?" Link sized her up, waiting for her answer. Lanora shook her head no, putting on a thin smile. Lanora was still spooked about what she may or may not have seen, but decided to keep it to herself. Lanora didn't want Link to think she was the girl who cried wolfos on her first night out.

"What's for dinner?" She asked casually, changing the subject. Link half grinned and handed Lanora the kettle.

"Whatever you can cook."

* * *

Nightfall had descended quickly, making it difficult for Lanora to prepare dinner, however, she managed to make a decent stew with the tubers and other vegetables Hilda had packed for them.

Link stretched and put down the bowl he ate his meal out of. Lanora watched him carefully, hoping he enjoyed his meal. She desperately wanted Link to think she was useful. It wasn't normal for women to come on adventures like these. She saw a vague outline of a smile on his lips and she grinned to herself, pleased.

"Tomorrow should be our last day before we get to Gerudo valley." He said, laying back on the grass. "You should get some rest, there are more dangers than wolfos in Gerudo Valley."

"What about you?" Lanora asked, laying down on the grass, snuggling into Sestina's warm form. She waited for his response, watching him through the fire.

"We'll sleep in shifts. One of us should be up at all times to make sure the fire stays lit." That was a good enough answer for Lilia, so she rolled over a fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

It was cold when Lanora woke up. She opened her eyes to darkness and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Lilia flung her arms spastically around her, feeling for Sestina who was nowhere to be found. She sat up and shivered, looking around. Link was gone as well.

"Link?" Lanora called out, reaching for something to protect her. She remembered putting her sword beside her when she went to sleep, but fumbling around in the dark, she couldn't find it.

She heard rustling behind her and she snapped to her feet holding a mere deku stick.

"Who's there?" Lanora said, her voice giving away her fear. There was no answer until something grabbed her from behind, throwing her to the ground.

Lanora landed with a thud and rolled away just in time to dodge a sword, Links sword. Lanora stood shakily and looked at her attacker. Through the darkness she saw Links crystal blue eyes glaring back at her. Lanora gasped and jumped back as he swung at her abdomen.

"Link! What are you doing!?" Lanora screamed, jumping out of the way. He swung wildly at her, grinning. "Stop!" Lanora took a step back, but lost her footing and fell backwards. She saw the glint of the blade in the moonlight, saw it coming down towards her. Lanora closed her eyes hard and waited for the end. There was a sharp clang of metal on metal, and Lanora opened her eyes.

"Lanora ! Move!" Link said, standing in front of her. She crawled backwards and noticed Links right arm was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" She said, watching the battle ensue before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were two of him locked into a heated battle. "There are TWO of you!"

The skirmish was getting nearer and nearer to her as Link, her Link, parried and blocked the imposter. When Link went to attack Lanora was astonished to see the intruder blocked every one of Links moves, stroke for stroke. Lanora got up and ran to where she was sleeping and frantically searched the ground. It took a few minutes, but she found her fathers sword and ran to join the battle.

The intruder watched her run and grab her sword. He kicked Link backwards and took off into the night. When Lanora returned to the tussle the intruder was gone and Link was on the ground.

"Where did he go?" Lanora held her hand out to him. Link looked at it and dismissed her hand, standing up on his own. Lanora bit back a frown. Once on his feet Link sheathed his sword.

"I'm not sure." Link said inspecting his arm. "He just gave up." Lanora watched him, shaking her head. Gently she took his arm in her hands. Link watched her intently, ready to take back his extremity.

"We need to start the fire again. I wont be able to help you in the dark." Lanora said quietly. Link straightened up, suddenly ashamed of him self, and nodded. She led him over to where the fire was. "Now, how did you light the fire?" Link brushed past Lanora and went to his equipment. He fumbled through his bags and immerged with a bundle of deku sticks and a small orb that seemed to be smoldering.

Lilia was fascinated.

"What is that?" She asked, kneeling next to the pock for the fire. If it had been blue she would have sworn it was her necklace. Link said nothing and broke four of the deku sticks in half, stacking them in a pyramid. Lanora watched fixedly as he held the ball in front of him. It glowed more intense and like that the deku sticks went up in flames.

Lanora jumped back and covered her eyes from the sudden burst of light. She blinked and waited for the white spots in her eyes to dissolve before returning her gaze to Link. He was already returning the ball to his luggage.

"It was a gift from the gods, and I wouldn't dare turn it away." He said matter of factly. The look on Lanora's face was endearing and he felt his wall began to break. Link let a small grin fill his features and looked at Lanora . "Plus, it is quite useful."

Lanora was surprised at how genuine the grin on his face was. She hadn't seen a true emotion on his face, he was always so stoic. She decided she liked the way it wore on his face.

"It smiles." Lanora said sarcastically, smiling at him. After a few seconds their shared moment was gone and Link cleared his throat, becoming silent yet again. Lanora was determined to make him speak again, so she changed the subject.

"What do you think that thing was?" Lanora asked, knowing full well it was him. But not him.

"That was my doppelganger. It's been following me for weeks now." Link said staring at the fire. "I saw it outside the light of the fire and I went after it. He cut me and came back for you." he grabbed the bottom hem of his tunic and ripped it, bandaging his cut. Lanora stopped him before he could tie the dressing, taking the strip of cloth from his hand and tossing it in the fire.

Link watched her curiously, admiring her brazen attitude. He was fascinated by how confidently she took the bandage from him, very unlike a Hylian woman. Lanora hesitated, realizing what she had just done. Her cheeks caught fire and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You can't bandage it like that. It'll get infected." Lanora spoke quietly, grabbing for her bag. She reached in and pulled out a roll of gauze and grabbed the pot of hot water off of the spit. She ripped a piece of gauze off and dipped it in the water.

Lanora scooted closer to him.

"This might sting." She warned, grabbing his arm.

"I'll manage." Link said, showing no emotion. Link had recovered from his sudden surge of emotion, his stoic expression returning. Lanora decided she didn't care if it stung or not if that was how he was going to act, so she coarsely placed it on his arm. After a couple minutes with the rag on his wound she took it off and replaced it by wrapping the gauze several times around the cut.

"There." She said, tying it and tucking the knot under a layer of gauze. Lanora swore she saw a faint smile playing on his face, but it was gone before she was sure.

"It will be dawn soon." Lanora followed Links gaze toward the east and saw a crack of light over the Gerudo Mesas. "We should start packing up." Without another word Link stood up and began to pack his things in silence.

* * *

As Link had predicted their ascent through the Desert foothills began about lunchtime. Lanora's stomach growled and she clutched at it, urging it to stop.

"Do you need to stop for food?" Link yelled back, not turning around.

"No, I'm okay." She shouted back, she refused to be a burden. Link gave a slight nod and led Epona around a corner. As Lanora turned the corner behind him she saw a desolate site before her.

The remnants of an old camp jutted out of the already depressing landscape. Posts stood salient out of the ground in various positions and what was left of a canvas tent draped, bug eaten and infested with maggots. Old rusted pots and pans were scattered about where a once used fire-pit lay.

Link halted Epona next to the bridge. He dismounted and swatted her. Lanora watched as she galloped to the far side of the canyon.

"Why are we leaving the horses?" Lanora asked dumbly as she followed suit. Sestina ran to her newfound pony friend, they cantered in unison, running off down a thin stretch of canyon.

"This bridge has been here for years." Link stated, obviously. "I do not want to risk more weight on it than we have to." Lanora nodded and began to take the supplies that they would need for their walking. She watched him dig into his bag, his face long and serious. He stashed it behind the tent, along the canyon wall and held his hand out for her pack. She handed it to him, shoving hers in the space as well. "We should reach the end of the canyon about night fall."

"The canyon is that long?" Lanora half whined, wishing they could take the horses. Link nodded and slung a bag over his shoulder under his shield.

"We're going across one at a time. I want you to go first. Creatures tend to keep away from where Gerudos dwell." He said vaguely. She gawked at him, hoping he wasn't trying to make her feel better. _His bedside manner is terrible._

"Okay." Lanora spoke, hearing her voice waiver. She cleared her throat and forced a tight smile.

"Just go slow." Link guided her to the base of the bridge and nudged her. "Be careful of rotten planks."

"Would you stop trying to encourage me? It's not helping." Lanora began to make her way across the passage, keeping both hands on the railings and stepping lightly on every plank. She let out a deep breath when she reached solid ground and turned around to watch Link cross.

"You're slower than a tortoise on land." Lanora yelled to him smugly. She felt high on confidence and crossed her arms across her chest. Link felt him self chuckled before he could stop it. He looked up at her, his eyes catching her golden orbs. They nearly sucked him in, but he shook his head.

Lanora watched him curiously, his face dropped from one of amusement to that of sheer horror.

"Lanora ! Look out!" He pointed behind her and she dove to the left just in time to avoid a scimitar.

Lanora landed with a thud on her back and quickly jumped up into a fighting stance. She found herself face to face with a dark skinned, robust woman. Her hair was the color of fire and she had an intensity to match as she back flipped onto a towering boulder.

Lanora drew her sword and spied Link reaching the edge of the canyon out of her peripheral. With a flash of red the woman was beside her and Lanora reacted, quickly dodging to the right.

Lanora swung blindly at the woman but the Gerudo parried her attack and the recoil of the hit caught Lanora off guard, sending her sprawling. She landed hard on her backside and the woman brought her blade down towards her. Lanora brought her sword up, parrying the warriors' attack.

The Gerudo was stronger than she was, but a well-placed kick to the abdomen sent the aggressor flying. Lanora ran at the woman, but she jumped up and went after Link who had just drawn his sword.

Lanora made towards the fight but a sharp knock to the head made her vision go white. The white quickly dissolved and she could see only blurs as her body crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**Reviews and messages are always welcome :D**


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

Lanora slowly opened her eyes letting them get used to the dim light of her cell. The walls were rock and iron bars were the extent of the far wall. The cell was in a small chamber, not longer than twenty feet and no wider than fifteen. It was lit by two small torches.

Lanora heard a moan and noticed Link, who lay slouched in the far corner, was coming to his senses

"Lanora ?" He asked, squinting in the low light.

"I'm here." She said, catching his attention. Lanora's vision began to clear and her eyes focused on his naturally intense eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said, heaving a sigh of relief. Something inside Lanora made her wary.

_Something's not right_ She thought to herself. In the short time she had known Link, she never imagined him as the type for concern, at least not open concern. Lanora looked Link up and down and froze when she got to his right arm.

"Where's your bandage?" Lanora inquired feeling her pulse jump. Link looked down and pulled his left sleeve up. His arm was red with infection and oozing a mixture of pus and blood. Lanora forced down a gag, and she began to smell something rotten, unsure if it was her imagination or if that was really how his wound smelled.

"They must have removed my bandage." Link said shortly, standing up.

"That's funny, I thought it was your right arm…" The butterflies in Lanora's stomach were reduced from a thousand to one, but something still told her to be cautious.

Lanora's attention was drawn away to the stone stairs where soft footsteps could be heard. A beautiful woman with jewels crowning her head appeared in the chamber. She pulled out a set of keys and Lanora's heart jumped.

"Are you letting us go?" She asked naively.

The woman sneered at Lanora and looked up at her.

"Your trial is today."

"Trial?" Lanora asked, confused. "What do you mean trial?"

"At trial she decides who goes and who stays." She pulled open the lock and smiled maniacally. "Archers are waiting at every exit. And they don't miss, so it would be easiest to just follow me." The woman opened the door Lanora suppressed tears as she stood to follow her. The woman led them through a series of stairs and passages until they came to two large double doors. She swung them open with ease and led the party into a large ceremonial hall.

The hall was decorated in deep red and bright gold banners, hung from the ceiling to the floor. On the far side was a platform, about twenty feet off the ground with a large gated door underneath it, from which Lanora could feel eyes watching her. Lanora followed the lady up the isle and as she got closer she saw Link sitting on a bench, his hands bound by iron clasps.

Lanora turned quickly to look behind her, but found no one following her. A Guard roughly grabbed her upper arm and turned her back around.

_He was right behind me._ She thought. Lanora followed the woman to a seat right next to Link and he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Lanora saw his tunic had been removed and now he sat in the same shabby prisoner garbs she did. Since they left the cell and his right arm had been bandaged. Lanora gasped.

"Your arm?" Link looked down at it and back at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You bandaged it, remember?" She grabbed his arm and shook her head, not able to take her eyes off of him.

"But just now, your left arm, it was infected…" She swallowed hard just thinking about it. "It smelled like-"

Link began to speak but was cut off by a chorus of horns playing an anthem of some kind. The room rose and Lanora's gaze drifted towards the balcony where, from a curtain-covered door, three women appeared.

They were all three dressed gaudily, two of which were much older in appearance than third. The woman on the right was dressed in a black cloak lined with red Gerudian on the cuffs and hemline. The one on the left wore the same ensemble, only her Gerudian was blue.

The woman in the middle, though young, commanded the room in a pink and white ensemble consisting of a tube top and parachute pants. She was covered from head to toe in jewels and stared down, imposing, at Link and Lanora . The lady raised her hand and the gallery immediately sat, except for Lanora and Link.

"That is the leader of the Gerudo," Link whispered to Lilia. "Your mother."

Lanora gaped at the woman before her and opened her mouth to speak. Link nudged her and shook his head.

"To speak now would be most unwise."

"Welcome to Gerudo Fortress." She spoke directly to them, her voice filled with mimicry. "I assume your stay has been comfortable." The crowd chuckled and the two women behind her sat down. "I would like to take this time to welcome you to the Hall of Assay. The cave below is where your trial will take place."

The red woman next to Lanora's mother looked from Link to Lanora and gasped. She immediately began to speak in a hushed tone to the blue lady, who also took a look at Lilia.

"They recognize you." Link said, not taking his eyes off of the balcony. The hushed tones caught Nabooru's attention and she too joined in the conversation.

"You," Nabooru said, turning to Link and Lanora . "What are your names?"

"We do not answer to Hyrule." The blue hag sneered. Nabooru hushed her and looked at Lanora . Lanora's nerves were on high alert, her palms were sweaty, and her throat closed up. She looked, unsure, at Link who was waiting with feigned patience.

"I-I'm Lanora Pandiri of Kakariko." She stuttered, not taking her eyes off her mother. Nabooru stood, her face unchanged by the news.

"These are weighty claims for two trespassers trying to save their skins." Nabooru sneered. "Show me her under arm."

A guard walked over to Lanora and lifted her arm up callously. She pulled Lanora's sleeve down just as harshly revealing her birthmark to the crowd. It took everything Link had to restrain himself. Watching them treat her so roughly made his blood boil. Everyone gasped as the guard revealed the white mark under her left arm. The hags began to chat uncontrollably and Nabooru turned on her heel, exiting through the curtains.

The guard threw her arm down and Lanora looked at the ground as the red hag stood on the balcony and raised her hands.

"We'll see who you really are once these trials are through..." The guards pulled Lanora up by her elbow and jerked her away from the bench she sat on. Link tried to reach for her, but he was jerked up as well and they were both pushed towards the cave at spear point.

The crowd roared with pleasure. Lanora felt her heart race and she fought against her shackles. The sharp metal cut into the soft wrist of her skin. She glanced over at Link who was attempting to fight his way through the guards. His intense gaze made its way to her wrists, seeing red flowing down her arm.

"Will you even unshackle us?!" Lanora shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"We would if you weren't liars!" Their words stung and the grins of the Gerudos turned more evil as they backed the pair up to the now open cave. Link took a step in front of Lanora, as if to shield her from them.

"Just get in the cave." He muttered to her. The mob began shoving them and before she could go willingly they were pushed into the darkness, the iron bars shutting behind them. Lanora landed hard on the ground, her anxiety rising. She struggled to breath and in her struggle began to hyperventilate on the ground.

"Lanora !" Link crouched beside her, attempting to console her with his clamped hands. "You need to calm down." The Gerudian's laughed a cheered from the other side of the iron gate. Link ran at them, shaking the bars. "We need weapons!" Link growled at the Gerudos on the other side of the bars.

"That's not our problem _hero_." The guards sneered. Link jumped at the crowd and growled.

Defeated, he walked back over to Lanora who now lay in the fetal position on the floor. He watched her, feeling useless, and stared at his bindings. They were Gerudean Steel, the only thing stronger than that was the Master Sword, but that has been lost for centuries, during the Dark Ages.

"Lanora?" he tried to help her up, but found it difficult with his hands bound. "I need these damned shackles off!" Link growled. It was almost as if someone were listening, because he heard a sharp click and the shackles fell to the floor.

Whisper's began echoing across the wall._ I am the witch of assay, ask and receive you may, but you must be wary, for if you decide in a hurry, you'll waste all your wishes away. _There was a pause and a faint whisper was heard. _You only get three…_ So Link tried again.

"I need a mighty sword." Link held out his hand and in it materialized a golden blade. It shone despite the lack of light in the cavern. Lanora watched in awe as the blade materialized in his hand. Slowly she stood, reaching out to touch it.

_Two more… _Link debated. He felt he should save at least one for Lanora , but two would definitely be good for monsters. Quietly he took Lanora's hands and placed them on a rock.

"I can break the cuffs with this sword, but you'll have to sit very still." He paused for a second, debating whether it would be easier if he wished them off. _That would be a waste_, he thought bitterly. Link could tell she was terrified and against his better judgment he softened. "Are you okay?" His question caught her off guard and she nodded her head slowly.

Link put the blade between two of the links on the chain and applied pressure, snapping them easily. In another moment he was snapping the rusty shackles off and pulling her hands to him, inspected the damage she had done during the struggle.

The right wrist was definitely worse of than the left and he place his thumb and fore finger around her wrist, trying to ease the blood flow.

"It looks as if I am the one bandaging you." He ripped his hemline and wrapped the fabric around her right wrist, since that was the one that was bleeding. He desperately wanted a sign from her, just to let him know she was fine. He wasn't good with jokes but he knew at least that one was ironically funny.

"She didn't even stop them…" Lanora muttered.

_At least she hasn't lost her ability to speak_, Link thought cynically.

"She could have stopped them but she didn't…" Link saw a few tears drip from her cheeks and went to wipe them off.

"Lanora , we need to get up and you need to stop thinking about that. It will dull your senses." Link knew he sounded cold, but that was the truth of it, he couldn't afford for her to only be half there. Lanora was still frightened, Link knew it was her first time in a dungeon. Her pitiful eyes made him regret his last words, and in an order to fix them he spoke up. "Ask for something."

"What?" The girl was surprised by his request.

"Just do it." Link had wanted to save his wishes for later in the dungeon. He knew they'd need them, but it seemed the only to get her to cooperate was if he gave her incentive. Lanora took Links advice and took a deep breath. She glanced around the dark cave, realizing how dark it truly was.

"I need light…"

_As you wish_ Lanora's head snapped up and Link knew she heard the voice, even if he couldn't hear it. Before their very eyes a glowing orb appeared that turned itself into a lantern. Gracefully, Lanora plucked it out of the air. She hadn't expected it to be so heavy, and once it stopped floating it clamored to the ground with a loud clang. _One left…_

Link watched as Lanora stood there pitifully with just her lantern to protect her and sighed again.

"Give her a weapon." This time the voice was less forgiving and a small dagger materialized on Lanora's belt. Link growled _A dagger?_ He thought frustrated, thinking hateful thoughts of the helping spirit.

_You used the last of your wishes three, make the most of the gifts given thee…_

"We need to go…"

Lanora fingered the dagger at her side and held her wrist. It hurt much more than she wanted to admit. Reluctantly, Lanora grabbed up her lantern and they both began their descent into the cave.

* * *

As they continued walking the hill got steeper until they were both standing at the shore of a body of water. Lanora squinted to the other side, but her half blood eyesight was no good in the dark. She mentally cursed her father for his adultery.

"There is land on the other side" Again Lanora squinted in the direction Link was pointing. She still saw nothing; a pang of disappointment ate at her insides. "Do you not see it?" Lanora shook her head.

"Unfortunately my eyesight isn't as good as yours." Lilia paused and glanced behind her, back the way she came, back where her mother probably sat laughing at what was happening in these caves. "I'm a mutt." She gave a weak smile to break the ever-building tension.

"A hybrid." Links eyes darkened with thoughts. Lanora was watching him intently and he pushed them away. "You are important somehow." In the three days she'd known him, Lanora knew when he was trying to make her feel better, but him calling her a Hybrid just made it worse.

"I always wondered why I couldn't see like the other children. Now I know."

"It looks like we just need to cross the water to get there." Link studied the pond again for any sign that it was unsafe. "I can't tell how deep it is, but you can swim, right?"

"I could possibly swim, depending on how far. I'm not a very strong swimmer." Lanora felt her cheeks flush. She was two for two now, striking out at every turn. Lanora mentally scolded herself "I never had a reason to get good at it." Link sighed, obviously frustrated with their predicament. He liked Lanora enough, he'd felt very confident she wasn't going to be a complete waste of space, but now, when it came to the thick of it, he felt she was not carrying her weight.

"I will swim and see how deep it gets. If it gets too deep we have to find a way around it." Link handed Lilia his sword and she took it. The heaviness of the metal weighed her arm down, but not enough for him to notice. "You stay here and if anything happens, keep that sword ready." Link took a quick glance at the surroundings before diving in.

Lanora tried to keep tabs on him, but quickly his silhouette faded into the dark. After a few minutes of silence she began to feel anxious,

"Link?" She called out over the glassy water. Lanora held up the lantern, hoping that would help her vision. It didn't. "Link?!" Lanora was beginning to panic.

"I'm here!" His voice was faint, but still there. "I can still stand where I am!" She had to strain to hear him.

"What?!"

"I said I can still stand!" Lanora still couldn't hear him and she went to ask again, but a light fluttering behind her made her think twice. She turned slowly, peering into the blackness, and raised her lantern, only to have it swatted away from her.

Link heard a blood-curdling scream from where he swam in the lake and began to move quickly through the water back to where he left Lanora . He sprang onto shore, looking around frantically, spying her lantern on the ground. He ran to pick it up, but something threw it further away.

"Link!" Link looked up to the sound of his name and found Lanora hovering 20 feet in the air, nothing holding her. "I can't move!" She screamed again as the invisible force tightened its hold on her. She frantically tried to wriggle free.

_What was this thing?_ Link had no idea, he couldn't see it, and if he couldn't see it he couldn't beat it. He picked up his sword, which laid a few feet from him and began to slash at the air underneath Lanora . He wasn't hitting anything.

"Link! I can't breathe! It's suffocating me!" Link could hear the panic rising in her voice as she gasped for breath. Link cried out, jumping ferociously at nothing.

_Don't you wish you hadn't used up your gifts?_ Whispers mocked him from around the cavern. He spun, following where they bounced off the walls.

Link heard a multitude of footsteps heading their way. There was a dark figure at the top of the hill.

"Release her!" The figure commanded. She held a staff in her hands, which lit the room up with a surge of magical light. There was a thud behind him, Lanora had fallen to the ground. He rushed to her side, relieved to find she was still conscious.

Lanora was attempting to catch her breath and watched helpless as a dark figure materialized in front of them. There were no distinct features, just a solid shadow standing over them. It felt angry.

_Why do you interrupt my Trials Nabooru?_ Link looked up at the figure that had saved them, sure enough Nabooru stood proudly on top of the hill, surrounded by her band of warriors.

"They were not meant to take this trial. I command you to stop at once."

_You can not END a Trial until they are DEAD._ The shadow raised its hand, yanking Link up off the ground and shaking him vigorously. There was a hard pressure around Link's throat, and he knew the witch was choking him.

"I said that is _ENOUGH._" The blue light pulsed through the room, however this time the shadow shrieked and withered in its light. Lanora's necklace began to glow.

Lanora felt invigorated, full of power and she brazenly reach for the dagger on her belt. She unsheathed it quickly and lunged at the monster, slashing it once across it's chest. There was a blinding light emanating from the wound, so bright Lanora had to shield her eye from it.

The witch shrieked, her grip lessened around Links neck until she dropped him altogether. A strong wind picked up and the shadow turned on Lanora . Before Lanora could think she slashed at the witch again, this time managing to drag her dagger across the thing's face.

A silence over took the cavern. Lanora staggered as her newfound energy left her body. Link felt the threat of the witch was gone, but the Gerudos began to descend upon them.

"Seize them. Have them shackled and taken to the Colossus until I get to them." Nabooru's firm voice commanded her troops, who yanked Lanora roughly by her shoulders.

* * *

Lanora and Link were taken immediately from the caves and transported through the desert. They reached a massive monument, a beautiful woman carved into the stone above the entrance.

The monument smelled old and looked older, and as they stepped into the large room Lanora gasped in shock. She couldn't believe how vast it was. Her captors yanked her harshly through a door on the right. Lanora was lead out of the hall by the shackles around her wrist and down a hall where a large spacious room waited at the end.

Her heart sank, and she recognized the room as a torture chamber. It had three small cells at the far end, which Lanora and Link were led to. Once in the cell the guard left Lanora and Link and shut the Iron Gate behind them.

"She's going to kill me. My own mother is going to kill me where is stand." Lanora's eyes stung with tears but a loud clatter took her mind off her thoughts. Both of their heads snapped up to the front of the room. Lanora, who was sitting closest to the bars, instinctually stood up and retreated behind Link.

"No need to be alarmed," A smooth voice called from the steps. "My name is Nabooru, and you two have my full attention."


	4. Enter Nabooru

**Chapter Four: Enter Nabooru**

"You have grown beautiful, like your mother." Nabooru said, rather boastfully. "But you are very brave, like your father." Lanora smiled and Link cleared his throat. They didn't have time for them to catch up, as much as he knew Nabooru would like too.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but we need your help Nabooru, the fate of Hyrule depends upon it." Nabooru looked at him, her face intense.

"I understand. This is what I tried to prevent." She seemed to recline in her seat, defeated. "I should have hidden her better."

"No, it's not your fault." Lanora cooed, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder awkwardly. She didn't know how exactly to handle this situation. She was her birth mother, but she wasn't her mom, but she felt a closeness to her.

Nabooru sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I know this is hard for you, Lanora, your entire life has been uprooted, but this was a long time coming." The last sentence was grave. Lanora saw tears form in Nabooru's eyes. With a quick sniff they were gone and Nabooru continued. "I fell pregnant with you at a very volatile time in Hyrule. There were dissenters, the King thought he had them eliminated, jailed, but he didn't realize how deep the dissention ran."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, intrigued.

"They were in parliament, they were in the Mines of Death Mountain, they were in Zora's domain, and when they heard that I was pregnant they paid my people a hefty fee for your kidnapping." She hesitated, glancing around her chambers. Lanora followed her lead, not sure what she was looking for. "They were in our fortress."

"But why me?" Lanora was frustrated and it showed in her voice. Nabooru went silent, not sure how much she should tell, what she should tell. Nabooru stood and began to slowly pace the floor.

"It was prophesized that there would be a child born to Gerudian Lineage, one who could cross the streams of time, from this Realm to that of the Golden Goddesses. You are that child of prophecy, marked by the gods." Nabooru paused again, looking at Link. "And that mark under your arm, it is a mark of power. A mark of time. I wouldn't let them take you, so I had you hidden with your father."

"But someone betrayed you," Link said slowly. Nabooru nodded her head slowly, certainly. "Who?"

"It wasn't one of my people, only a few of them knew I had given birth, and I left with you before they even knew you were born." The room was silent, each of the three looking at each other in silence. Lanora was afraid. For the first time since her journey began she finally felt the gravity of it weighing her down. She looked to Link for security, guidance, and as her eyes met his, she felt safe.

Link was at a loss. He studied the girl sitting next to him, who fidgeted nervously in her seat. She didn't seem so important; she didn't seem like something a prophecy would foretell. Lanora looked up at Link, and he met her bright, amber eyes, something inside of him stirred.

Nabooru watched the two silently, a sly smile creeping onto her face. She watched, happily, as all the pieces began to fall into place.

"It is no matter now," Nabooru spoke up suddenly. "Tonight we shall have a feast, a celebration." The queen stood up, grabbing Lanora's hand. She pulled her daughter to her feet. "In your honor."

"I'm not sure that would be wise. We cannot stay in one place for to long, they could find us."

"Nonsense. There is no place safer than the Desert Collosas. You two may be on your way tomorrow, but tonight, please," Nabooru pleaded with Link. "I have been waiting a long time to have my daughter back with me."

Link wanted to stand firm, he knew they didn't have time for feasts and parties, but Lanora looked at him, pleadingly, and he couldn't hold his ground. Link sighed, and Nabooru smiled at her daughter, clapping her hands.

Two guards appeared in a puff of smoke, standing at attention.

"Ladies, please make sure our guest is comfortable and shown to his quarters. I will take my daughter to hers, and make sure she is dressed properly for tonight." Nabooru grabbed Lanora lightly by the shoulders, leading her to the door to the hallway. "We're going to make you beautiful. You'll need some make up and new shoes-" Lanora glanced back at Link as her mother prattled off item after item they were going to need to make her presentable.

Link watched them go, all the while knowing they didn't have time for this. The two guards approached him slowly.

"Your room is down the hall. There will be clothes waiting on your bed for you."

"What about my equipment?" His thoughts immediately went to his weapons and accessories. The guards looked him over curiously.

"Your equipment is safe. They'll be returned to you tomorrow." The guards held open the hall door for him and he followed them down the hall to a set of double wooden doors. They gestured silently to them. Link flung the doors open, but when he turned around to speak to the guards once more, they were gone, only smoke remained.

* * *

Lanora felt silly, no, more than silly, there wasn't even a word to describe how embarrassed she felt. Lanora stood on a small pedestal while guard after guard measured her, dressed her, prodded her, primped her. They pulled her hair back so tightly into a ponytail, her eyes began to water, they layered her eyelids and lips with make up. They brought in row upon row of fabric at Nabooru's request, to make sure that Lanora looked like the Princess she was.

Lanora didn't even understand why they bothered with measurements, she was barely wearing anything, dressed in traditional Gerudian Royal Garb. She gawked at the lavender crop top, which ended just above her rib cage, and she didn't even want to start on the pants, if that's what you could call them. The legs of the pants were a silky, translucent material, also in lavender, allowing you to clearly see the Lavender briefs Lanora wore underneath.

The most fabric she wore were the long flowing sleeves, which Nabooru only told them to add because of Lanora's protests to the rest of the outfit. She had to admit though, the khussa sandals, though ridiculous with their curly toes, were comfortable to wear.

"Now for the finishing touch." Nabooru cooed, clapping her hands again, for the final time. A single guard entered with a large, velvet box. Lanora gasped as she opened the box. Inside sat a beautiful golden tiara; much like the one Nabooru wore on her head, with matching cuff bracelets. "This has been waiting for you, my dear." Gingerly Nabooru picked up the piece, placing it on Lanora's head.

Looking at her self in the mirror, Lanora barely recognized her own reflection. She sparkled from head to toe with all of the jewelry, and her face had never looked so clean and smooth. She scrunched her nose up, not entirely sure if she liked her new look. _What will Link say?_ She found herself asking. _He'll probably not even notice. _

"You looked beautiful." Nabooru sighed, taking her daughters hand in hers. "Pointy ears and all." her compliment was bittersweet, and the last comment left Lanora feeling hurt.

"My Queen, Princess," A royal guard entered, bowing respectively. "Dinner is ready, now all we need is our guests of honor."

* * *

Nabooru led Lanora to a large dining hall, lit vibrantly with torches and decorated just as brightly, streamers and banners and random bolts of multi colored silk hung from the rafters. There were vases of cacti and cacti flowers placed on the rows of tables. A loud fan far rang out. She could smell the feast, making her mouth water.

"Please rise for our Queen Nabooru!"

"Wait here. They will introduce you next." Nabooru said excitedly, walking out to a roar of applause. Lanora breathed in deeply, feeling her heart beating faster and faster with anxiety.

"And introducing our long lost princes, Princess Lanora!"

_oh god_ Lanora felt sick as two hands pushed her out from behind the drawn curtain.

Link had been sitting at the table for nearly a half hour, waiting impatiently for Lanora to arrive. He had begun to get worried when a blast of horns sounded a fanfare.

"Please rise for our Queen Nabooru" Link stood, craning his neck to see over the crowd of women. Nabooru entered, proudly walking toward Link where he sat to the left of the head of the table. He paid her very little mind as she sat down, still waiting for Lanora to emerge.

"And introducing our long lost princess, Princess Lanora!" Link felt his heart jump nervously, he hadn't seen her for hours and he was beginning to get worried, what if the Gerudos were a trap? What if she had been taken while he wasn't there to save her? All horrible thoughts came at once, but as she stepped past the curtain, his mind went blank.

Link gawked at the girl, Lanora stood meekly at the front of the room, clad in next to nothing, traditional Gerudo fashion. Gold wristlets, anklets and a massive Tiara covered her head to toe and her lavender garbs accented her tan skin. Lanora blushed under the intense gaze of the crowd and she began to walk slowly down to the table, taking her seat to Nabooru's right.

_Stop staring _he chided himself. Link bowed to the women, as he was taught to bow to royalty, and Lanora's cheeks flushed an even deeper scarlet.

"Please Link, don't be ridiculous. Stand up." She asked quietly, though he could barely hear her over the mumblings of the room. Link did as she asked, swallowing hard, and taking his seat on the floor cushion.

"Now that my court is made whole again, let us feast!" Nabooru called loudly, her voice echoing off the walls. Guards began to dig in; Nabooru's personal servants began to carve the roasted pig at their table, dishing out pieces as she cut them. Link watched Lanora curiously as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. _She's breathtaking._ He slapped himself mentally; he wouldn't allow his thoughts to run away from him.

Lanora's cheeks were on fire, she felt more stupid with every step she took to the table. Link watched her like a hawk, probably thinking how fragile she looked. She felt pathetic; she didn't want him to see her like this, all these jewels, this outfit, made her look weak. Lanora tried to smile at him, but Link looked away quickly.

The servants dropped a large slice of ham on her plate, but Lanora found she was no longer hungry. Not wanting to be rude she began to eat small bites, slowly.

"Do you not like it?" Nabooru asked, her lips pouty. Lanora shook her head, placing another piece in her mouth.

"No, it's very good, thank you. I'm just… It's just nerves." Lanora faked a smile, but her excuse was good enough for Nabooru, and she continued to eat and gossip with her servants. Lanora dared a glance up at Link and found that he was also having trouble eating.

_Oh no, this has ruined everything_.

* * *

**I know it's kind of slowing down but it's getting to the meat of things i promise [****:**


End file.
